Sea strykewyrm
} |LP = 10, 500, 1000, 3000, 5000 |exp = Varies |slay = 1 |weakness = None |max hit = 10, 500 |attack style = Dragonfire, Magic, Melee |members = Yes |aggressive = No |poisonous = No |always drops = 1-50 Water runes |examine = The beast of the seas! }} Sea strykewyrm was a type of strykewyrm released by Jagex on the twenty-seventh of February, 2011. Like its name suggests, it inhabits the open ocean. Appearance Just like any other strykewyrm, the sea strykewyrm is very tall and appears to be a cross between a serpent and an insect. It is dull blue-gray in color, most likely due to its habitat. Location As of now, the Sea strykewyrm only inhabits the seas in the Fremennik Province, but Jagex did say that they would create more areas for the strykewyrm. Though, they said that these locations would still only be in the north. *'Fremennik Isles:' There are many strykewyrm spawns that dot all around the Fremennik Isles. Surprisingly, there is only one in the main island of Neitiznot, while Jatizso has many more around its shores. *'Iceberg:' The only strykewyrms that exist on the Iceberg are located on the western side. The reason for this is unknown. *'Miscellania:' Strykewyrms swim all around the shores of Miscellania. Some even respawn near the castles. *'Pirates' Cove:' There are only three spawn locations on the shores of Pirates' Cove. *'Waterbirth Isle:' Just like the Pirates' Cove, only three spawn locations are at the Waterbirth Isle. Two are in between the tips of the crescent, and one is at the back. *'Lunar Isle:' There are a few respawns on Lunar Isle. Some strykewyrms even enter the rivers and lakes on Lunar Isle. *'Northern Ice Area:' There are just a few respawns for the strykewyrms located in the north of RuneScape, just a little more north of Rellekka. Behavior Sea strykewyrms behave differently than other strykewyrms. For one, they are extremely fast. In fact, level 500 strykewyrms can hit faster than a player. A strykewyrm always respawns in the same sport, every time. Once they respawn, they can freely move through their boundaries. They have been known to swim out to open ocean if they are not attacked for a while, and if that does happen, in a matter of a few seconds, another strykewyrm will respawn. Sometimes, they will go underwater to move around an area, mainly to avoid attacks from players. Attacks *All water spells (Level 1 Strykewyrms can only cast strikes, while Level 500 strykewyrms can cast all) *Ice barrage (Level 300+ only) *Melee *Dragonfire Precautions The only major precaution is that always during a fight with a sea strykewyrm, it takes you into multi-combat. Sometimes, if one of more players help you, other strykewyrms help gang up. Since the strykewyrms are not aggressive, dodging their attacks is not a hazard. Drops (Levels 1-100) |} Drops (Levels 300+) |} Trivia *As of now, there are 58 respawn locations. **If all of them were Level 500, then this would be the most count of monsters at that high of a level in a certain area. *Although they are strykewyrms, they can use dragonbreath. **They also drop draconic visages. *Since they are not aggressive, they are not a threat to players. *In order to attack a strykewyrm with melee, the player yells to the strykewyrm. *The level class of the strykewyrm is chosen at random. *After death, their drops appear in a tile on the ground somewhere near its point of death. *Unlike other creatures, its drops are available uniquely to each player that fought it. The drop varies on the amount of damage each player has dealt to the strykewyrm. **Due to this, Lootshare is almost ineffective if a whole clan fights a strykewyrm. Category:Strykewyrms